


《雪客》初欢

by SlayerN



Category: SlayerN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerN/pseuds/SlayerN
Summary: 呜呜呜呜终于开上车了！我太高估我自己的节操了！写到后面放飞自我 自己都不知道在写啥了（捂脸）希望各位小宝贝们食用愉快=3=





	《雪客》初欢

雾年松开剪银的唇瓣，吐息间带着克制的意味，垂眸看了看有些呆滞的小蛇，再次俯身吻了上去。  
他不知剪银这个回答究竟有几分清醒几分真心，就当是他趁火打劫强人所难吧，此刻，这个答案对他来说已经足够。  
第二次的亲吻比方才的轻触过分得太多，雾年像是在宣泄什么压抑已久的情绪，把剪银牢牢地禁锢在床榻和胸膛间，放肆地掠夺。  
唇舌霸道地顶开了剪银的唇瓣，缠住小小的舌尖吮咬，又灵活地在柔嫩的口腔里舔舐搅动。唇齿间濡湿的水声，辗转啃咬的酥麻，过多的幸福让剪银忍不住呻吟出声。  
这个吻太过热情，甚至到了有些凶狠的地步，以至于让几乎失了神志的剪银都不禁迷迷糊糊地怀疑，身上的人究竟是不是那个向来清冷淡然的龙神君。他有些笨拙地想要回应，却立刻遭到了更为霸道的回吻，让他几乎喘不过气，只能在雾年的唇齿间求饶地呜咽。  
“怎么又哭了，不是你求的我么？”雾年终于松开了剪银的唇，牵连出一条细细的银丝，看着他可怜兮兮地在身下喘气，仿佛浑身的恶劣都被唤醒。他轻笑着咬了咬剪银泛红的鼻尖，又吻了吻他湿漉漉的眼睫，贴着剪银的耳朵低声道，“还没到你哭的时候。”

剪银的眼泪掉得更厉害了，但还是顺从地任由雾年褪下了自己的衣衫，甚至乖乖地张开腿，环上了雾年的腰身，青丝散乱，面色绯红，眨着一双湿红迷离的眼看着他。  
雾年眸色一暗，在心里暗骂了一声。若非自己知情，定会以为这是个早已习惯食人精血的妖精。  
“也还没到你夹的时候。”雾年握住腰间纤细的脚腕轻轻一掀，“转过去。”  
与雾年肌肤相亲了片刻，剪银体内的燥热已消减了不少，神志也恢复了几分。他不知雾年在怜惜他是初次，突然被摆成了背朝雾年的跪姿，委屈地转过头想要抗议。  
却见身后，雾年有些粗暴地扯掉了身上的衣衫，修长结实的身躯微微绷紧，墨玉般的星眸里沸腾着浓烈的情欲，面上竟带着几分剪银从未见过躁动神色。  
剪银心如擂鼓，有些慌乱地回过头，身下之物却突然被灼热的大掌一把包住。  
“啊……”剪银呻吟出声，瞬间颤抖着软了腰。  
雾年伸手环住剪银的腰身，揉捏着他的乳珠，另一只手搓捻着他微硬的玉茎，灼热的身躯紧贴上颤抖不止的背脊，胯间昂扬的火热阳物在剪银柔嫩的腿间顶撞。  
雾年忍得辛苦，但他不想弄伤剪银，本想先替他开拓身体，身边却没有可作润滑之用的膏药，便打算先让剪银泄一次，好弄湿一些。  
“啊……啊啊……”剪银连自渎都不曾有过，更何况被这样玩弄伺候，很快便在雾年带些薄茧的掌中溃不成军。雾年在顶端的孔眼处稍稍施力一磨，他便软软地哭叫着泄了身。

雾年轻轻舔咬着剪银泛粉的耳朵，引得他阵阵颤抖，哑声道：“阿银，舒服吗。”  
此时的剪银根本做不了任何思考和回答，他的大脑因高潮出现了短暂的空白，耳边嗡鸣着，腰身也越来越软，越陷越低，到最后额头都要贴上床榻。一低首，却见自己白皙的腿根间，雾年涨得紫红的阳物依旧耀武扬威地杵着。  
雾年那话儿生得和他的人实在是不相配，分明是个清心寡欲冷心冷情的仙人，却生了这般凶神恶煞的性器。现在憋得久了，更是充血发紫青筋浮动，看着又是可怕又是可怜。  
剪银像是着了魔，就着跪趴的姿势伸手到自己的腿间，抚上了雾年的肉柱，投桃报李般地上下滑动了起来，侧首间露出了泛着水光的眼睫，细弱的声音中显出不自觉的媚意：“我也……帮你……”  
性器粗大，握着的手又小，只能堪堪圈住大半，他又像是抱怨般地咬了咬唇：“好粗啊……”  
“妖精……”雾年的阳物猛地一跳，鼠蹊处一阵酸麻，差点就这么泄了出来。他咬了咬牙，退后一些从那温软的手中抽出来，把方才剪银射到他手中的白液胡乱抹了一些到自己的肉具上，又就着剩下的液体抚上了剪银的软穴，轻轻拍了拍粉白的臀尖“你可以换种方式帮我。”  
剪银尚未反应过来，雾年修长的手指已经侵入了他的后穴，裹着他的体液在他的体内搅动了起来。  
“什么……不！”陌生的不适感让剪银下意识地拒绝了起来。  
雾年却坏心眼地拉起了他的上身，让他无处可逃地躺靠在了自己怀里，一边蹂躏他胸前的茱萸，一边耸动着下身去戳弄他的腿根和囊袋，等剪银稍一放松，便又挤入了一根手指。  
顶弄间，情动流出的体液混合着方才泄出的白液，把剪银的腿根弄得濡湿一片，他有些羞耻地微微啜泣着，无法反抗身后男人越来越深入的霸道侵略。

“不许哭。”雾年吮去剪银脸上的泪珠，唇瓣片刻未离剪银柔软颤栗的身体，顺着脸颊一路向下，从耳根舔吻到后颈，又从后颈咬舐到肩胛。  
“啊！”当舔咬到左肩胛时，剪银浑身一颤，含着泪猛地尖叫出声，又在雾年有些诧异的眼神中，羞赧地解释，“这里……是我的，七寸……”  
都说打蛇打七寸，雾年自然知道七寸对于蛇来说多么关键，于是只又轻轻吻了一下，便放过了他。  
剪银的后穴已变得足够湿软，乖巧地吞吃着三根作乱的长指。见剪银脸上已没了不适，甚至浮现出些微欢愉的神色，雾年便抽出手指，扶着人翻了过来。  
方才还在为背对雾年而委屈，但此刻面对着面，剪银却又不好意思了起来。那股难耐的燥热好像又卷土重来，他用手微微挡住发热的脸，缓缓对着雾年打开了双腿。  
剪银的身体很白，在昏黄的烛光下更是白到几近发光，又因方才的纵情染了几分粉，衬着胸前被玩弄到微微红肿的乳珠，和腿间泛着水光的玉茎与软穴。分明摆出献祭似的勾人姿势，腿根却因羞涩微微颤抖，三分纯情七分淫靡，让雾年瞬间呼吸微窒，失了方寸。  
他几乎是有些恶狠狠地扯下了剪银挡在面前的手，咬上了那张艳红水润的唇，气息不稳地指责道：“淫荡。”  
剪银最不喜欢听他这样说自己，立刻微微仰首吻住了他的嘴。两人难舍难分地纠缠了半天，雾年喘息着扶着性器抵上了剪银湿软的后穴。

尽管方才已经开拓了许久，但几根手指和雾年越涨越粗大的阳物到底不能比，堪堪顶入了一个头冠，剪银已在身下流着泪抽气了。雾年心下一疼便要抽身，剪银却抱住他不让。  
细嫩的花瓣因为疼痛和紧张愈发收紧，勒得两人直冒冷汗。这么不上不下卡着只会更难受，雾年眸色微暗，狠下心，俯身封住了剪银的唇，调整好姿势，腰身发力向前一顶。  
“呜！——”剪银尚未反应过来，便被雾年一鼓作气地贯穿了。体内的阳具像是一柄火热的肉刃，劈开填满了身体最柔软也最隐秘的部位。他大睁着眼睛，哭喊被雾年堵在了嘴里，泪水却失控般地顺着眼角滑落入发间。  
除了疼痛，还有后知后觉的幸福。  
雾年不住啄吻着剪银泪湿的鬓角，一边挑逗剪银绵软的下体，一边轻声安抚道：“乖，不疼了。”  
剪银疼得微微瑟缩，双腿却依旧乖乖地环着雾年精瘦的腰，委屈又可怜地索求温柔的亲吻。  
很快，雾年手上讨好的动作和体内难耐的燥热让剪银的疼痛消却，排山倒海般的欲望和渴求在他体内弥漫，软热的穴腔开始逐渐放松，甚至小心翼翼地吸夹起了体内的凶器。  
“嘶。”雾年闷哼一声，立刻试探着轻轻抽插了几下，见身下的剪银一派意乱情迷，却无半点难受神情，便不再忍耐，沉腰重重地顶弄起来。

外面不知何时又下起了雪，细密的新雪无声无息坠落，温柔地将大地上安睡已久的旧雪拥入怀中。  
天色暗了，屋内的烛火微微跳动，映照着床榻上一双无间交缠的恋人。  
面容俊美的男人正压着貌美的少年不住肏弄，粗大的性器埋得极深，清俊的脸上甚至浮现出几分狠厉的神色。少年被紧紧地抵在锦被间，两条被大大分开架在男人肩上和臂间的腿不住颤抖，身下的软穴被一根赤红充血的粗硕性器插得一塌糊涂，不时细弱呜咽着求饶。  
雾年保持深深嵌入的姿势快速摆动着劲瘦的腰身，肉刃一下下地冲撞着脆弱的穴心。他粗重地低喘着，每一次顶入，都让柱身暴起的青筋狠狠研磨剪银穴内的敏感，逼得他哭叫出声。丰硕的囊袋重重地拍打臀尖，让雪白的臀肉泛出可怜的粉红色，臀瓣间的穴眼更是被玩弄得艳红黏湿。  
“啊……呜嗯……轻，轻一点……”剪银明明受不住了，像是一尾离水缺氧的鱼，无暇顾及唇角流出的津液，只知道求救般地喘息和淫叫。过分的快感让他白皙的肌肤透出不自然的潮红和高热，可他还是卖力地顺着雾年粗暴的动作扭动腰肢，好让他进的更深些，那么乖，那么可怜。  
紧窄的穴径被撑得辛苦，微微红肿的穴口看不出一丝褶皱，湿热的腔道也被反复蹂躏，剪银所有的神志都被插走了，艰难地哭出声：“啊嗯……呜……别，别再大了……”体内的性器却又胀大了几分。  
床榻不堪重负的吱嘎声，淫靡黏腻的水声和肉体快速撞击的声响片刻不停歇，过于激烈的抽插让穴内的淫液都变得粘稠，浑浊发白的体液糊湿了两人的股间和下腹。

怎么会这么舒服……这个人，这只妖，怎会让他这样……  
雾年死死地盯着身下沉溺情潮面露痴态的剪银，墨色的眸子里满是毫不掩饰的欲望和着迷。  
他俯身吮去了剪银嘴角的银丝，一边品尝着他绵软的哭叫声，一边蛮横地逼问：“喜不喜欢？”  
“呜……喜……啊！喜欢……”剪银的眼泪就没停过，软得像一滩水。  
“喜欢什么？”雾年咬着他的耳朵又问。  
见剪银回答不动了，雾年又好心地给出了选项：“喜欢我。”说着，胯间使坏地磨着花心狠力抽送，继续问道，“还是喜欢这个？”  
可惜就算这样，剪银还是没能答上来，只哭叫着在雾年怀里射了出来。高潮绞紧的软穴让雾年猝不及防，下一秒便腰腹一酸，浑身战栗地出了精。  
太过剧烈的高潮让两人都失神了许久。  
雾年喘息片刻，微微弓身拔出了稍稍疲软的性器，俯身在尚未回神的剪银汗湿的锁骨上舔吻，胯间的肉刃仍然肿胀，裹满着晶亮的白浊和春水，愈发显得狰狞。

欲望堪堪得到纾解，恢复理智的雾年也发觉自己刚才做得过分了。初次承欢便这般纵欲，剪银身下的穴口红肿得可怜，脸上也尽是被他欺负出来的泪痕。  
雾年有些懊悔，想抱剪银去清洗，让他早些休息。不料身下迷迷糊糊的剪银却吸了吸鼻子，像是只沉溺欲望的雌兽般，乖巧地转过了身子，将雪白饱满的臀瓣送到了他面前。股间刚被狠狠蹂躏过的肉穴已变得湿红不堪，泛出黏腻的水光。  
雾年呼吸骤乱，咬牙别开目光，按下剪银的腰：“不能再做了。”  
剪银听话地陷下了腰，臀尖却耸得更高，两只粉白的脚掌交叠着，绯红的脸侧贴着床，望着雾年的眼神中带着一丝羞怯。他看出雾年的隐忍，初尝情欲，他也尚未餍足，刚刚沉迷欲望无暇顾及，此刻突然想起雾年肩头的伤，才摆出这个能让他省力的姿势。  
吞吃过巨物的濡湿穴口尚不能闭合，动作间，方才射进去的白液不断溢出，淫靡得不堪入目。  
雾年仿佛听到了脑内的某根弦绷紧断裂的声响，双目赤红地再次欺身挺入了剪银的身体。

刚刚分明还在后悔怜惜，做第二次时的雾年却再度失控，差点把剪银弄到失禁。  
这个姿势能插得极深，雾年一边掐着剪银细弱的腰肢狠命肏干，一边揉着他微肿的乳珠。像是变了一个人般，恶劣咬着剪银的耳朵说羞人的荤话，问剪银为什么这么爱哭，又问他为什么这么多水，咬得这般紧。  
而剪银能给他唯一的回应就是未曾停歇的眼泪和呻吟，以及断断续续的“喜欢”。到后来连叫都叫不动了，就只软软地瘫在床上流泪，被雾年翻来覆去地折腾。  
后来雾年抱着他去清洗时，剪银已昏昏沉沉地快没了意识，却又被按在木桶壁上侵犯了一回。  
等两人终于安稳地躺在床上，窗外的天色都蒙蒙亮了。  
屋外仍在飘着细雪，院墙外的迎春却悄悄绽出了第一个花苞。

**Author's Note:**

> 呜呜呜呜终于开上车了！我太高估我自己的节操了！写到后面放飞自我 自己都不知道在写啥了（捂脸）希望各位小宝贝们食用愉快=3=


End file.
